


monsters underneath

by MashpotatoeQueen5



Series: childhood living is (not) easy to do [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 100 Year War (Avatar TV), Aang is a smol bean, Aangst, Acts of Kindness, Aftermath, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Katara, Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Sokka (Avatar), Chains, Character Study, Child Soldiers, Escape, Fights, Gen, Harm to Children, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Injury, Introspection, Katara Character Study, Katara is Kind, Katara is So Good Guys, Kidnapping, Kindness, Minor Injuries, Moving On, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not sure where I was going with this, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Protective Katara, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sokka is So Smart, Soldiers, Sort Of, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), That Does Not Mean She Is Weak, That is like my favourite tag, To Live is To Rebel, Toph Being Awesome, Trapped, War, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and i love him, but i like it, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashpotatoeQueen5/pseuds/MashpotatoeQueen5
Summary: Team Avatar gets captured, and it is not the end of the world but it is still an experience unpleasant and unkind. Katara grits her teeth and she does not grin but she does bear it.“Life isn’t fair, Katara,”Sokka had told her once, eyes hard and knowing and caring and real, and she had tasted a challenge on her tongue and decided you couldn't know unless you tried.Because listen, listen, her kindness is not in her predisposition, it is an effort and a battle all to its own, and she will fight for her right to live in a world of her own making with her every breath. Her core is made of ice as hard as steel. She is not a blessing- she is a warrior, and if you think she will stand to be knocked down or belittled or broken you have never been more wrong.Life has never been fair but Katara will never stop trying to make it so. This is not soft or naive or an illusion of bravery, this is a strength, and it is hers, it is hers,it is hers.(Team Avatar gets captured, and they escape, and they live. This is how it happens.)





	monsters underneath

**Author's Note:**

> I love Katara. With my whole soul. She's such a beautiful character. This is the end result.

They have been here for four days, now.

The men and women who captured them walk around with long pointed masks on their faces, painted extravagant colours, distracting from their plain dark clothes. They march solidly, casually, and yet with great trepidation. They carry knives and axes and swords, weapons of all sorts strapped to their hips and backs and ankles.

Not a single one of them is a bender.

Katara watches them. She waits. She will take their strengths and make them their weaknesses. She will take their strengths and make them her own.

She is a child raised by a war, not a mother. If they think they can break her they are wrong. And even if they do, she is a person made of ragged edges sharpened smooth and sharpened dangerous: one more cracked piece will only be made into another sword.

The group that has captured them is an organization of sorts, silent and small and unnoticed in the face of a world still being dragged down by a hundred years of unbalance. But they are growing, and they whisper of how bending is what led to such destruction, that a world without this control of the elements would be a better one, a safer one.

Katara thinks them foolish, because she knows that nonbenders will fight just as fiercely given the right cause. They too will flood villages of civilians, will take down a dozen men, will be jealous and greedy and corrupted. 

She knows that people are not so simple as good and bad, fire nation or water nation, earth or air, bender or nonbender, wise or ignorant. She knows.

_ Foolish, _she thinks, and says nothing.

Katara breathes in deep, feels the stale air catch in her lungs, and then lets it all go.

The chains on her limbs are like clasps and they are latched on tight, they bite at her like snake possum fangs, and she can feel their nonexistent venom pumping through her veins.

Across the way, she can see Aang. The Avatar is curled up small in the corner of his cell- more of a cage, really, hardly big enough for a family of turtle ducks, much less a human being. Their captors had seen Aang’s small size and taken advantage of it.

At least it was barred, not closed cased. At least Aang could open his eyes and have glimpses to the outside world.

(It is not much to hold onto, but it is something. Katara lives by grabbing on to one hope to the next, as if she is climbing some great cliff, only letting go of the last foothold when she finds the next handhold to cling to.)

They’ve been drugging him, or poisoning him, or _ something. _ Twice a day, a guard stops by and foces some foul smelling gunk down Aang’s throat. She doesn’t know what it is. What she does know is that Aang keeps very still and very quiet, arrow tattoos looking almost waxen and discoloured in poor lighting. He doesn’t move, doesn’t talk, just _ lays _ there curled in a small ball, trembling ever so often, _ breathing _ever so often, and Katara can only just keep track of it to make sure he’s still alive.

(It reminds her of those days and nights after the lightning struck, where her hands ached with the healing glow, where Aang wavered in and out of life on an unbalanced tightrope, and she would wash his wounds and it would come out red. Too long, those nights were, too quiet, and Aang had stayed still and silent just like this, only making a sound when he started to cry with his eyes still closed.)

Sometimes, if she calls for him loud enough and long enough, he’ll lift his head turn to her, open bleary grey orbs, and give something that might resemble a smile. She won’t admit it, but the almost dead, far away look in his glazed eyes almost terrifies her more than his stillness. 

He always collapses right afterward, shaking as if even that tiny motion had taken up all his strength. But, then again, if he feels anything like Katara did when she first woke up, limbs heavier than lead, brain foggier than a swamp, perhaps it does take up all his energy. Perhaps that small movement is all he has inside of him to maintain. 

Either way, it makes Katara _ furious. _

She wonders if this is the sort of anger that Hama latched onto when the old woman had been captured, this sort of all consuming anger that you feel in your very soul, bubbling and raging inside of you, a monster underneath your skin rearing to come out.

Katara swallows it back down with a bitter aftertaste. She made a promise to herself in the downpour, staring down at a man too pitiful to kill, and even here and now, even with her friends scattered and her heartbeat too loud in her chest, she has intentions of keeping it.

This is not mercy, or softness, or a sense of forgiveness ringing in her soul. This is strength, and pure determined will to not become the cruelty in the world she faces each and every day. Katara never fell into a role of patience and goodness with ease, she _ worked _ for it with every breath, and this will not be remembered but it is _ hers. _

These men and women do not realize they are the ones who are in danger. They do not realize that there is a beast lurching in her bones and it will not be contained for long, that one slip up and they’ll all be consumed.

Aang murmurs quietly, shifts and takes a slow ragged breath before going limp once more. As the days have gone on, he’s been moving less and less, so the small change is welcomed relief. 

Somewhere, down the corridor, Toph starts yelling again. Loud and obstinate and stubborn in all the ways she is, the sound echoing down the halls. Katara wonders how they are keeping her contained, this girl with such fierceness in her heart, such fight. She imagines a labyrinth of wood suspended high in the air, thick ropes and thick cloth, small limbs not grown still and constrained.

It makes her sick to her stomach. It makes the monster under her skin snarl.

Her eyes wander the other direction, to the massive lump of metal she can just spot in her peripheral vision She’s seen them bring food in there more than once, seen the ice cold air blast out of the door every time it opens. Zuko is in there, she knows. Probably meditating, cradling his inner fire deep in his stomach to keep him alive in the sub zero temperatures.

She does not know where Sokka is. Or Suki. They could have been kept somewhere else, deeper within the compound, separate from the benders. She can imagine Sokka, chained and gaunt, eyebrows etched low as he tries to come up with an escape plan. She can imagine Suki, pacing back and forth in frustration, the itch to fight trembling in her veins.

Or they could have escaped, vanished into the jungle with the confusion of the fight, covered their mouths and their eyes against those dangerous powder bombs designed to be inhaled so they can knock their victims out. Or perhaps they were left alone, non bending and thus not a target.

_(Or they could be dead,_ some quiet voice inside her whispers, but Katara refuses to heed it.)

The point is that she does not _ know, _and it gnaws at her very being.

What she does know is this: they are trapped, the four of them, tired and scared and alone. Her throat is raw and dry, her lips are chapped, and her hair feels limp and tangled. There is dried mud streaked on her chin and her clothes and a rasping cough in her chest, which feels hallowed in and of itself from lack of food and water.

What she does know is _ this:_ they can try and break her, but they will not succeed.

Toph’s yells fall suspiciously silent. A pair of masked figures glide eerily by, footsteps muffled on wooden flooring. Before, she might have demanded answers. Now she watches them, waiting for the right moment to strike.

  
  


Here is the truth about Team Avatar: they are powerful because they are united. They intertwined their fighting so closely the concepts of the different nations blended together, and Katara knows now an earthbender’s secrets just as well as Toph knows her own.

_ Here is the truth about Team Avatar: _they are terribly strong and incredibly loyal, but it is a strength and a loyalty earned through hard work and sacrifice. They bound together because they are orphans, runaways, abandoned, and outcasts, and no one else would have them. They bound together because they were so alone, so they found the people who were willing to love them and they called them home.

* * *

Two days later, and some kind of toll bell rings, loud and unrepentant and out of the routine. Katara snaps her eyes open and prepares herself to fight, glances at Aang and finds him still unmoving and quiet, not responding at all to the noise and the chaos. 

He will have to be carried, then, if this is their chance to escape. Katara will do it herself if she has to.

She will never turn her back on someone who needs her.

But luck is on her side, and someone comes dashing around the corner in those same plain robes and coloured mask, but Katara knows Sokka’s gait better than she knows her own two hands, so when he approaches and tears the disguise off she is not surprised.

“Are you okay?” he says, voice hurried and out of breath but determined and _ here, _and Katara could cry for it, but she’s too busy being impatient about the way her older brother is jangling with the keys, trying to find the right one to go into the lock.

“Fine,” she responds, raising her own voice as loud as she can make it over to be heard over all the bell tolls and shouting, “Is Suki with you?”

Sokka nods, trying another key and snarling from frustration when it doesn’t turn.

“She’s getting Toph.”

Several things happen all at once.

The sound of running feet coming towards them suddenly grows vastly louder as their enemies start closing in, Sokka tries another key and this time lets lose a quiet cheer of success when the lock opens, and their missing friends come dashing around the corner.

(There are bruises on Toph’s bare arms and legs, rope burns and a smattering of cuts, and a particularly nasty bump on her head, blood slowly oozing from a cut that splits open the purple blotchedness. Katara sees this and wants to scream at the world how unfair it is, wants to find the people responsible and make them feel _ small.) _

(But she doesn't. This is the difference. She _ doesn't.) _

Katara waits impatiently as the clasps around her limbs are released, ignores the painful tingling as her circulation starts back up again, and when Suki looks uncertain she catches her eye and nods her head to Aang, still curled up in his cage, unresponsive.

Suki nods. The last chain comes undone. Sokka hands over her hip flask of water, and she straps it on with shaking hands, resisting the urge to take a swig from it, knowing they’ll probably need it in the fight to come.

(The sound of rushing feet edges closer, and Katara slides into a fighting stance even as she feels lightheaded and parched. She slides into a fighting stance and the monster underneath her skin tenses and roars for freedom, and Katara breathes and lifts water made to heal and made to hurt and does not listen to it.)

When the organization descends, it is not a pretty fight.

They are caught in close quarters, crammed and constrained, and it makes it difficult to lash out without hitting someone or something without intention. Katara stands at Sokka’s back as they make their way through the crowds, dodging strikes and pulling the top of her dress up to her mouth in hopes of driving off the smoke.

Sokka has brought the mask back down onto his face. It must have some sort of filtration system. She’ll ask later, for now she can only focus on staying on her feet, guarding her brother’s back, and getting to the cold containment unit in which Zuko is being held.

They work fast and efficiently. Underneath her feet, the ground rumbles, and she knows that Toph has started to move, searching for earth beneath wooden flooring. She wonders if her hit to the head is hindering her. She knows that the girl will be fighting either way.

All around her, chaos. There are flashing colours and jabs and fists, and in the plays and performances the attackers always come one at a time, never like this, all at once without a break. Katara breathes harsh and fast and strikes out again and again and again. This would be easier if she had more water. This would be easier if she wasn’t starved and exhausted. This would have been so, so much easier if they hadn’t all been captured in the first place.

_ Breathe. _Think. Katara takes stock of the situation between one slash of water and the next.

Toph lets out an angry yell of exertion, and a small lanside of earth smashes through the wall. She forms a fist and tilts her head, listening to Suki shout out instructions and following through, smashing a ball of earth into her attacker’s skull. She must still be a little unsteady on her feet, with all the chaos, with the massive bump on her forehead. But she’s still standing, and that will have to be enough.

Suki is moving with a figure in orange and yellow flopped over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She doesn’t seem too hindered- god knows that the woman trains way too much to be set off kilter by someone as light as Aang. But, still, that _ does _mean that the younger boy is still completely out of it, which… isn’t great. To say the least.

Katara breathes. It will have to do.

Sokka finally manages to break open the massive black cooler, slips it open wide and then steps inside to help Zuko out. It probably would have been easier for Toph to just metal bend it open, but with the massive swarm of attackers on all sides it would have taken more time than it was worth. 

Prioritize. Focus. What’s going on _ now. _ Their resident firebender looks a bit too blue for her tastes, lips purple in colour and eyes bloodshot. He’s not even really shivering- which _ really _worries Katara, if she’s going to be honest, a girl who has seen one too many individuals succumb to the cold- and his eyes have an almost glazed, lost look to them. 

She wonders how low they must have kept the temperatures to make him respond in such away. She thinks of the monster inside of her, already screaming for Toph’s bruises and Aang’s stillness and the _ fearpanicdeterminationreliefangerpain _in Sokka and Suki’s eyes, and decides she doesn’t want to know.

But still, still, Zuko grew up in a warzone just as much as she did, for all that his was disguised by finery and secrets and sweet lies whispered from false lips. Sokka steadies him with a calloused palm while reaching for his sword with the other, and the firebender glances this way and that, categorizing the fight all around him, breathing hot air that steams and will soon smoke and then burn.

Katara catches all this in the blink of an eye, and then she moves on. 

This is what it is to grow up in a warzone. You do not get to be carefree and without burdens, to think this is _ unfair _ and not deal with it _ , _even though it is. Even though it always has been. All you have are the scruples you set out for yourself and the lines you will and cannot cross, and how you come upon them.

This is what it is to grow up in a warzone: Katara embraced hope on a dare to herself and has love carved into her bones, not as a gift but as a _challenge,_ and this is a warrior’s fight first and a child’s fight never.

This is what it is to grow in a warzone: she is always going to be far too aware of how young she is, was, and will be. She is always going to be reaching for lines not to cross and affection carved not given. She is always going to be aware that this world is not fair, not right, and she will always have to embrace it as _ hers. _

Someone tries to knock her down. Katara swings with the movement, turns with it, and then hits back harder. There is the taste of blood in her mouth and she can see the way Suki is favoring her right leg- she must have taken a nasty blow. Zuko coughs a flame into his fist and then throws it at their enemies, and someone’s dark cloak catches on fire and someone else screams.

She grits her teeth, hesitates, but only for a moment. The monsters underneath rear their ugly heads but she breathes through it, douses the flames, and then slams the guy’s head into the wall, not even bothering to watch him as he crumples to the ground, unconscious.

Her brother shoots her a look. It says, _ you could have just left him burn, _and she nods and she acknowledges and she ignores him.

She could never be Sokka, who had instilled _ the war _ into his very being, not just the fight. Sokka battles like he is made for it, made to grasp onto sword and boomerang and strategies. He chooses his battles and his loyalties and he looks at the world that has always knocked him down and belittled him and tells it _ you can have the rest but not this, not them, not those precious parts of myself that I picked to be mine. _

Sokka cannot afford to be kind to the world and everyone in it, he has been beaten down one too many times to even try. War has hardened him, and when he swings his sword he does not divert killing blows and he does not flinch. But he will fight for what he loves, will fight for _ who _he loves, and he will never turn his back on them when they need it.

And listen,_ listen,_ Katara knows that it is not a weakness to pick your battles. She knows that Sokka keeps a steady grip on reality and what he can and cannot do because it is his own sonorous truth, one he built through his own trials by fire, and she will never begrudge that. 

Sokka is a man built by loss in a way even she cannot connect to, and he was given little reason to believe in the goodness of human beings growing up, and that form of truth stuck with him, and for a good reason. He has taken in the fact that this world is filled with ruin, carved the rubble into walls of iron, and made it his own. 

There are monsters underneath his skin of a different breed, ones that come out when Sokka considers the situation a threat to his stronghold. And Katara accepts this because strength comes in different forms and there is strength, too, in saying _ this is mine and I will defend it first, no matter the cost. _

But it is not hers. 

_ “Life isn’t fair, Katara,” _ Sokka had told her once, eyes hard and knowing and caring and real, and she had tasted a challenge on her tongue and decided to _ make it fair. _

Because listen, listen, her kindness is not in her predisposition, it is an effort and a battle all to its own, and she will fight for her right to live in a world of her own making with her every breath. Her core is made of ice as hard as steel and she is not a blessing she is a warrior, and if you think she will stand to be knocked down or belittled or broken you have never been more wrong.

Life has never been fair but Katara will never stop trying to make it so. This is not soft or naive or an illusion of bravery, this is a strength, and it is hers, it is hers,_ it is hers. _

(This is what it is to grow up in a warzone: there will always be a monster underneath her skin. This is what it is to grow up as _ Katara: _she will always choose to move on.)

She, too, had been given little reason growing up to believe in the goodness of human beings, and so she became one.

(This is not a weakness. It is a strength, it is a strength, it is a _ strength.) _

So she fights. She fights and she battles and she bloodies. There is a sonorous truth in her spirit and perhaps it is not the world's truth but it is one she forged through fire and pain and love, and she holds onto it and grows with it and lets it see where it shall take her.

_ I will never turn my back on people who need me. _ This is not a blessing or a grace gifted from the spirits. It is not forgiveness of all the wrongs done onto her, or a soft heart bleeding too deep. This is a conviction made from a lifetime of hard choices and painful heartbeats and an ever important search for something to fight _ for. _

This is a kindness. This is a battle. This is hers.

She is a warrior, not a weapon. She is a warrior, not an innocent. She is a_ warrior, _ and the war may be over but she will never be done fighting for what she believes in.

_ She is a warrior: _she will always be so much more.

Katara blinks, and suddenly Toph is next to her, reaching out and grabbing loosely onto her shoulder. The younger girl’s face is pinched in pain but mostly determined, and it is as easy as breathing to start directing her with subtle nudges and half shouted words, a well oiled machine from practice and necessity and too many battles to count. 

This should be an easy battle. Normally, it would be.

But the majority of them are tired and hungry and already injured, Aang is completely out of commision, and they are unprepared for the sheer number of people coming at them in such a closed space. It does not help that all their attackers are obviously trained, that they are low on bendables, and that only two of them know the exit route.

Katara grits her teeth and extends the water she has into two short water whips on her arms. It takes more than uneven odds to make her despair. It takes more than failure.

Suki manages to make her way over to them, wincing every time she places weight on her left foot. Zuko reaches out and grabs Aang, shifts him awkwardly in his grip even as the steady, controlled expression he has come to use during fights remains on his face. Katara spots Sokka do a quick headcount out of the corner of her eye, hears him yell something to Toph she does not catch, an all of a sudden there's a spiral of earth encircling the ground, enclaving the closest masked figures in solid stone, and they are running.

Katara does not take the time to question or doubt or even think, there is no time for it, she just follows. Instinctively, she takes up the rear of the group, some intuitive part of her brain doing the calculations and recognizing herself as probably the second most capable fighter on their little team at the moment. Sokka is in first place and taking the lead at the front, guiding them to safety and taking out the majority of oncoming attackers while she takes care of those coming at them from behind.

_ Like a wolf pack, _ she thinks, and it reminds her of her roots,makes her think of loyalty and family and safety in numbers, and it is not everything but it is enough to level her mind and keep her focused.

They move, fast paced and outnumbered, and more than once they come across a flash fight where they are overwhelmed and forced to stop and battle before moving onwards. It is chaotic and loud and violent all around, and the monsters underneath her skin rumble and shift and tremble and Katara focuses on cool water on her skin and red hot enemies all round her and finds some semblance of balance nonetheless.

The water on her fingers sharpens and hardens, and she huffs hair out of her face and she faces the hoards of people out to get her and her family and knows she cannot and will not let them. 

(An old man too set in his bitterness and his traditions had tried to turn her down once, citing this same pressure pushing down on her chest, telling her that she would not be able to handle it. _ You cannot withstand the storm, _ Pakku had told her, but Katara smiled with her eyes sharp and her eyes bright and responded _ I am the storm, _and she was not lying and she was not wrong.)

She fights, and it is not a dance and it is not graceful. It is fast and furious and vividly alive, and Katara holds on tight to the scruples she has set out for herself and the lines she has drawn into the sand. It is ugly and necessary and she may not have carved the war into her bones but she most certainly carved the fight into her heart, that fast paced adrenaline _ fear-panic-determination-strength-victory-honour-family-p r o t e c t _that sings in her bloodstream and makes itself at home.

She fights, and up ahead she can hear Toph muttering curses under her breath as she wildly flings out flat sheets of metal at Sokka’s command, can hear Suki land another blow against someone that slip past her line of defense, can feel the temperature rise as Zuko starts to play with fire, Aang still swung over his back.

(She fights, but she is not alone.)

Together, they break out into the open air.

They’re all breathing heavily, heaving harsh pants and trying to switch brain paths from _ fight_to _ escape. _Katara breathes, hears pounding feet still coming up behind them, and reaches for the swampy soil, humid and wet from recent rains, pulls the water up and then freezes it across the entrance, knowing it will melt soon, hoping that the time it grants would be enough to get away.

_ (You could have Toph bury them in stone, _ the monsters whisper, _ and leave them to rot, _ but she ignores it, and she does not, _ she does not.) _

Sokka reaches into one of his many pockets and pulls out Aang’s battered bison whistle, blows hard and searches the sky even as he ushers them to the nearby trees. They do not have to wait long for the sky bison to descend, rumbling and huffing over all of them in a displeased manner, crooning over Aang who murmurs something about fruit pies and otherwise does not respond.

They clamber on top of the saddle, limbs jittering in exertion and souls tired, and they watch as the organization that had captured them fights to break ice that will not melt for a while yet. Later,_ later,_ Zuko will coordinate with the Earth Kingdom to try and send a brigade of soldiers down to deal with the group’s hideout, and find it abandoned. They will share looks with each other, then, looks that say _ be vigilant, be on guard, they’re still out there, _but every single one of them is far too aware of a world filled with enemies for it to cling to them long.

But that is later. For now, Katara reaches out and eagerly accepts the food Sokka offers to her, as well as a fresh canteen of water to drink from. She allows Suki to fuss over her injuries and fusses over the rest of them in turn, and continues to wait for her hands to stop trembling so she can attempt to heal some of them.

For now, they come to a stop in some half forgotten cove, tucked away behind trees and heavy foliage and cold hard rock to their backs, and they set up camp. Zuko almost drops Aang completely upon his feet hitting the earth, adrenaline induced strength quickly fading, but Sokka reaches out and grabs the small figure in orange before it can happen.

They set up camp, and it is quiet and tired and filled with angry hisses as wounds are poked at and the fire started. Aang opens bleary eyes at one point, blinks confusedly, then immediately turns and retches.

Sokka just sighs and deals with it, tucks the smaller boy against Katara’s side, wrapped up in a couple of blankets and already out of it again. Katara supposes she could draw the liquid poison out with her bending, but her hands still shake and she does not trust them to do something so delicate in procedure, so for now they let him rest.

Let him rest, let him rest- all of them need rest. Zuko stares into the flickering frames with something like exhaustion on his face, his scar looking ragged and ugly in the dark, but even as he watches his eyes begin to slip closed. Toph is conked out already, ground tent over her head and the sound of her snores rumbling through the solid earth. Katara knows her own aching limbs will insist upon sleep soon enough, will drag her down into slumber so that she can recuperate and heal and then move on.

But not yet, not yet.

Sokka’s eyes do not look tired. They look alert and wary and cautious, even if his face is creased in exhausted lines. She knows that he will keep watch over them, will not be able to sleep either way, and that Suki will stay up with him because somebody has to when the moon is full like this and the tension high. She knows that he does not trust in their newly minted escape, that he will keep wary into the long night in case of attack, and it should not make her feel so safe but it _ does. _

They need to heal, to recover, to sleep, time to let the monsters underneath their skins resettle and go still. They need to move on, and they will, they _will,_ but not tonight. Tonight, they will keep each other’s company close and acknowledge without words how it is what makes them feel safe in a world seemingly out to get them, and perhaps it is not fair but it is theirs.

In the end, this is a battle that will join a long line. It will not be forgotten or disregarded or marked as unimportant, because when you fight against others for your life it is not meaningless or cast aside without a thought. These experiences will stick with them, will cling to their skin in the shape of scars and bruises and bone deep aches and will be carried in their hearts in the shape of choices made and lines drawn in the sand, all the fear and rage carved into their bones.

But scars fade and bruises heal, and even bone deep aches will only stick around when thunderstorms roll in. These experiences will stick with them, but they will not stand out. They are children raised by a war, and their sonorous truths echo in their legacies like a heartbeat. They are warriors, and they are so much more, and they are here, they are here, they are _ here_.

Katara has monsters underneath her skin. They are vengeful and angry and scared and very much alive, but she breathes deep each time they tremble inside her veins and releases and_ lets it go. _

This is not a weakness. This is a choice.

This is a woman built on choices. She is young with eyes wiser than they should be and a body far too scarred. She has been fighting her whole life, but she cannot bring herself to regret. 

She has been fighting her whole life, but she has been living, too. She has found it within herself to laugh in the rain and find joy in the stars, found it within herself to love in the face of all this madness, and she is not endless, or perfect, or a miracle... but she is _here,_ and that is a wondrous thing in and of itself.

Katara is fifteen years old. Her lips are dry and chapped and her thigh throbs every time she moves. Toph is grumbling about how much Sokka is a worrywart as the older boy wakes her up and checks her over, and Suki rolls her eyes from where she is insistently keeping Zuko wrapped up in blankets and by the fire, despite his mild protests. Appa is grumbling quietly, keeping a close eye on Aang, who leans against her shoulder, eyes closed and face clammy, but still alive to fight another day.

They are all alive to fight another day, to _live_ another day. They will laugh and smile and cry and rage and grow. They are children and warriors, heroes and human, and they all ring with sonorous truths echoing in the chambers of their hearts, cores made of steel and iron and gold.

It is not fair that they were called upon. It is not fair that they were made to fight, to question, to stare at the worst life has to offer them and accept it as reality. Life is messy and terrible and ugly, it has monsters that grow underneath the skin and demons that haunt the dark night, but it also has beauty and dancing and bending and joy. It has friendship and laughter, and so much love.

It is here, it is here, it is here, and it is _ hers. _

The world is not kind, but Katara smiles with eyes sharp and eyes bright, and thinks _The world is not kind, but it will be. _


End file.
